Goodbye to Romance
by Soaking In The Reign
Summary: Four teenagers with difficult pasts have to face their futures. And the only way to do that is to say goodbye, forgive and forget, and to accept that this phase in their life is ending. And sometimes endings aren't always happy. But we must go through the endings in our lives so we can have new beginnings, right? Based off of the song Goodbye to Romance by: Ozzy Osbourne.
1. Chapter 1

**Goodbye to Romance**

**Summary: Four teenagers. Four very different lives. Four difficult pasts. Each are going through hard times. And each only have one way to say goodbye.**

**Based off of the song Goodbye to Romance by: Ozzy Osbourne**

*****Chapter Songs: Realize by: Colbie Caillat You're Beautiful by: James Blunt Riot by: Three Days Grace*****

**Chapter One: Realize**

Dark brown locks blocked Simon's vision of the bright colors and lights of the Allstate commercial until a pale, freckled hand reached over and gently moved them from his eyes and tucked them behind his ear. He relished in the soft, cool touch of the delicate hand. His eyes almost fluttered closed at the feel of such magnificence.

He sighed as her laughter filled his room while turning his head to see what exactly she was giggling about. She had his glasses on, making her green eyes grow twice their actual size. Her red curls had gone askew from lying on a pillow. He thought she looked beautiful.

"Simon, how can you see without these things? You're almost completely blind! How many fingers am I holding up?"

Yet again, her gorgeous hand raised and held up three of its fingers.

"I'm not blind," he defended. To prove his point, he added, "And it's obvious you're holding up eleven!"

She giggled softly, "Oh, Si. You're so weird." She shook her head and put the glasses on his nightstand.

Simon smiled and looked back to the TV to see that Friends had come back on.

"Only a little. I don't compare to you."

Clary snorted, "Yeah, right."

For a few minutes, they watched Monica and Rachael argue about whether or not Rachael should tell Ross that she loved him. Simon had a thought about telling Clary the same thing, but as quickly as it came, it left.

Clary sighed and broke the silence. "Simon, we found a house."

The boy winced at her words. He knew this would happen sooner or later, but he had preferred the latter. She couldn't leave now. Not when he couldn't go with her.

"Clary- ," he huffed.

"Simon."

She had a warning written on her face saying, _Don't start this_.

Simon knew better than to mess with that. Clary had quite a temper and he didn't want to be caught in it like he had so many times before. There was one particular time when they were fourteen that seemed to stand out the most.

_They had been walking home from school-they never saw the need to use the bus when they walked everywhere they went anyway-when Simon noticed that Clary hadn't made a single noise. She looked pretty confused too, since her eyebrows scrunched up and her bottom lip poked out. Simon thought she looked like a cute little child. Her height certainly helped the fact as well._

_ "What's the matter Clare bear?" When he didn't see the beautiful smile on her lips that she usually had when her nickname was mentioned, he knew something was wrong. She mumbled something in reply, but he didn't hear her. He asked her to repeat herself._

_ She groaned, but complied. "I want to see her."_

_ Simon was confused. _Her? Who's her?_ "See who?"_

_ "Seraphina."_

_ Simon stopped in his tracks. He didn't really know how to respond._

_ "D-d-do you wa-ant to see, eh hem, _him_?"_

_ "I- I'm not sure." Clary looked down. Her red hair fell into her face, but she made no move to shove them aside as she usually did. So he brushed the curtain away for her._

_ "I don't think it's such a good idea…"_

_ Her head snapped up, making him and his hand flinch back. Her hair fell across her face again, but Simon knew better than to move it now._

_ "Why _not_," she snapped. She may have seemed hurt and defensive, but all Simon heard in her voice was an attack similar to a striking cobra's._

_ "W-well, you just recently contacted him and he hasn't given you the best answers to your questions…"_

_"So?" Her glare deepened by the second and he felt that if he didn't come up with a good answer quick, he would find out for sure if looks could actually kill._

_"He's done so much, Clary. What if, after you see her, he tries to see you? Then you do and everything seems all fine and dandy until one day he abandons you. _Again_."_

_Obviously, that was not the right thing to say because as soon as her face had become as red as her hair she unleashed her fury on him. By grabbing him, pulling as hard as she could and letting go like someone would a rubber band when slinging it across the room. He found it extremely hard to pee for quite a few days._

"Simon! Hello? You are not allowed to think that I will just drop this because you spaced out!"

"Can we just…not talk about this…" He wanted to be able to go to the bathroom after this conversation… His face scrunched up in pain at the thought of this.

"No, Simon! We have to talk about this sometime. You're my best friend; you are supposed to be supportive." _Oh shit_, Simon thought. _She's getting angrier…_

"I realize that, Clary, but it's just going to be so hard to see you go. I'd rather enjoy the time I have left with you instead of worrying about it."

Clary's eyes softened and a sad smile formed itself onto her lips.

"I know, it's going to be hard leaving you behind, but you'll be able to visit. You know you're always welcome," she smiled, but looked too serious to give Simon any comfort. "But it is going to happen and we need to realize that."

The girl's expression twisted into a painful confusion. She quickly looked down as a tear slid from the wall that had built up. Simon reached out and wiped it away. His hand lingered on her face from what Clary thought was supposed to comfort her, but was really only there because Simon wanted to remember the feel of her skin when she left.

Clary sighed and turned away from his hand. She looked to his bedroom door.

"I should go…"

Simon nodded and wondered if the tense atmosphere would leave with her. He doubted it.

Right before her hand touched the golden door knob, Simon whispered something barely audible. She still heard it, though.

Clary grinned to herself and spun around to glance at her best friend.

"I'll miss you too, Si."

Then she left and Simon could only hope that when she did permanently, he wouldn't feel as empty as he did now.

~*~*~Goodbye to Romance~*~*~

The dark haired beauty sitting beside Jace was absently swishing around a clear liquid in her glass that Jace knew wasn't water.

He took a swig of his beer and asked, "Whatcha drinkin'?"

Her plump, pink lips curved into a smirk. Isabelle leaned against the bar and propped an arm on its counter. She downed the remains of the glass.

"It was vodka and strawberry juice and soon it'll be the straight up and nasty version, my favorite." She licked her lips of the lingering juice while asking flirtingly for a shot.

Once she got her hands on a new drink she asked, "So…are you gonna look for one tonight? Or are you just hanging out?"

His eyes flickered over to Ms. Rack-attack across the room. She had huge boobs, hence his nickname for her, a nice butt, and perfectly blonde hair. Long story-short: his type-slut.

He and the girl had hooked up last week and they had had such a good time that he was going to do the inconceivable. Hook up with her again.

"I've had my eye on one. You?"

She hummed, "I don't know. Maybe if someone comes over to me."

Jace nodded and took one last gulp before sitting his drink down.

"Watch and learn, Ms. Lightwood."

She laughed, "Oh, I'll be watching."

He made his way over while running his tan hand through his golden curls.

People parted as he made his way through the crowd. Some even gasped. All the while, he kept the angelic smirk on his lips as if he was used to the attention, which he was.

He tapped on the girl's shoulder once he reached her. She turned to him with wide eyes-which were extremely blue, he noticed. He bent down to whisper breathlessly in her ear.

"I saw you staring at me earlier."

She blushed, but leaned into him as if she wasn't embarrassed at all. Her high-pitched giggle reached his ear, making him wince.

"And I saw you staring back." She batted her unusually long eyelashes.

Jace was about to lean in and ask her to accompany him to a quiet place when suddenly she was yanked away from him.

"Kaelie! We aren't done! You can go and 'unintentionally' flirt with him afterwards! Right now we are discussing you getting on my _fucking_ nerves!"

It didn't take long for Jace to see who the voice belonged to. A petite girl with long, curly, red hair stood there with her green eyes in a menacing glare directed towards Kaelie. She was a few inches shorter than the blonde girl-probably 5'4" and creamy white skin covered with freckles created her complexion. Wait a minute, a small little redhead was trying to steal his good time? Hell, no.

"Um, who are you?"

Her face then became much more furious than it already was (if that was possible). It practically glowed bright red.

"Who- Who am I? Who the hell are _you_?"

This feisty little girl angered Jace. He was here to enjoy his vacation, not to fight with some chic.

"That's none of your business," he growled.

She scoffed, "Then I don't see why I'm any of yours. Leave. Now."

"No."

Her eyes grew, "Excuse me? I believe I _told_ you to leave, I didn't _ask_. So go or I will call security."

"Go right ahead."

A hand came out and shoved him in the chest and only then did he realize how close he and Little Red were.

"Guys! Stop! Clary, I realize you're pissed because I broke your boyfriend's heart."

"He is not my boyfriend," Redhead interrupted.

Kaelie continued unfazed. "But, honey, I can't help but get around. He was too innocent anyway."

Rack-Attack turned to me and smiled, "And angel, I will meet you in the back in a minute."

Kaelie's nasally voice annoyed him and he was too pissed off to have a little fun at the moment.

"Nevermind that, I don't want you anymore," Jace grumbled.

Kaelie's eyebrows squeezed together in desperation. "But…but why not?"

Jace ignored her and eyed up Little Red.

Kaelie gasped, "Clary! Look what you did! You little bitch!" The blonde held her hand up to slap her, but before she could, Little Red grabbed and twisted her arm. Kaelie screeched in pain.

"That was your own damn fault. Go screw with someone who cares."

She threw her hand down and stomped away. Jace, being the guy he is, couldn't help but notice how her hips swiveled when she walked and how she had a plump little ass…

As much as Jace was mad at this girl a moment before, his interest in her had won over his grudge-like tendencies. So he went after her.

*****Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of its characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. I do, however, own my plot ideas and this story so please do not copy, translate, edit, and/or etc. without my permission. Thank you for not committing plagiarism.*****

** I love knowing about my readers so if you'd like to answer these questions in your reviews, that'd be great!**

** Have you heard the song Goodbye to Romance? If so, do you like it?**

** Do you plan on doing anything fun this summer?**

** How'd you like this chapter?**

**Thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing!**

**Love,**

**Soaking In The Reign**


	2. HELP!

Hey guys!

I realize I haven't updated in a long time (Trust me, it's coming!), but I have been going through a lot lately. I recently moved to a new state and I have _never_ moved out of state (or out of one area for that matter) and this has been extremely tough on me. Plus, it's a new school and I'm trying _reeeeally_ hard this year to get the best grades ever! So yeah, not really the best excuse, considering what I'm about to tell you, but I thought it would be important for you to know.

So I cheat on my stories and I wrote/am writing another book on Wattpad and I would really appreciate it if you could check it out and maybe tell your friends for me. If you do this for me, I PROMISE I will get back and finish my other stories. And you never know! You just may like this story on Wattpad. ;)

The story is called _Royals_ and it's under the username _Soaking In The Reign_. Thanks so much guys! I will get back to you soon with a REAL chapter.

Love,

Soaking In The Reign


End file.
